Dorian Pell
He and his family are found just before entering the military base. He is taken along and helps with the scientific discoveries there. Dorian Pell is an autistic man and survivor of the apocalypse. More specifically, he has Asperger's Syndrome He is found with his family as they flee an overrun neighborhood. Dorian proves to be a strong asset to the group because his increased intellect allows him to aid the scientists many times. When he joins the group, he likes to mess with the scientists' things, and although at first he creates trouble, one time his actions help reveal something. Then, he is accepted into helping the scientists organize their stuff due to him having photographic memory. he also understands many things they say and learns quickly based on what he hears, and the other scientists consider him to be a genius, as well as his son. (Maybe) He is brutally murdered by a neonazi prisoner from the cartel who says people like him don't have anything to offer to humanity and his genes are not good. The murderer then boasts about people being unable to do anything to him, but Cheryl and a few others subdue him and beat him to the brink of death. William intervenes and saves him in the last moment, saying that if he is killed, the cartel will come back and kill them all. Cheryl punches William, but is held back by others. William then tells one of the people who were with the killer to go bring their leader, while he arrests everyone that was present at the killing (the killer had four others with him who made fun of Boone before killing him). Before the leader arrives, William orders Cheryl to go back inside and not coome out, fearing she will do something stupid if she is out there. When the leader arrives, William has the prisoners lined up and when the leader enters, people raise their weapons against him. He laughs and asks William what thee hell that is, seeing the beaten up men. William says no harm will come to him as long as he does what he is told. The leader is shocked at William's courage, and shouts that he is the one giving orders there, but William interrupts him saying those men killed one of his people. "Your people don't matter", the leader says, and orders that his people are able to talk. He then says they should look at the facts, and asks his men why they killed the man. One of them says because it was fun, and the leader laughs. He says "See, they had a reason", and laughs even more. William then shoots in the air and the laughing stops. He then demands that these men die right there, and neither the leader nor his men ever set foot in the community again. William says he kept his end of the bargain and gave him everything he wanted, but he got one of his men killed instead. Those terms are non-negotiable. He adds that he trusts him that if he says yes he will keep his word and not come back with an army, so he will let him go this time. The leader then gets serious, and tells William that his people have a soft spot for niggers, and one rule was that no blacks are protected by him. William then said Boone was not black, he was murdered because he had Asperger's Syndrome, something the racists thought was a reason to kill. One of the prisoners said people like that are a burden because they offer nothing, but he has his face kicked to the ground, as a scientist says Dorian was the reason they made all these discoveries the leader was informed about. The leader then realised they killed an important person, and took out his knife and moved towards them. He slit the throats of all the prisoners other than the murderer, and poked his eye with the knife. He said he was tired of those Neatherdals and their little dick complex towards the black as he seathed his weapon. He said they were now free to recruit anyone they wanted, regardless of skin color or race, as long as they had their payments ready on time. He also said he wasted a lot of gas coming here, but consider it payment for the death of Dorian, and that William doesn't have the right to summon him any time he wants. he then looks down on the murderer, tells William to do what he wants with him, as long a she has the supplies ready the next week. The murderer is then tortured and killed by Sheryl, who is still upset at William and says a permanent solution will have to be found. Others say this today was a big win for William, as he exceeded the best case scenario that could be achieved under these circumstances. Characteristics: He talks all the time about things no one else cares but he finds interesting. He has devoted himself to a certain field of science and has made big discoveries. His naive nature makes him a human compass, always being the good one. He doesn't understand irony or sarcasm He seems to want to make friends, and is friendly and kind towards others, unlike Boone *